


Keito's Interesting Discovery

by Emil_literate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_literate/pseuds/Emil_literate
Summary: "H-hibiki?" He calls for the hair mess, assuming it was his lover. A face turned from what seemed to be the core of the hair mess, or scalp, I guess, smiling with the familiar face. "Oh Keito-kun? It's almost ready, do you need anything else?" He asked. It was Wataru, but at what cost?
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Keito's Interesting Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebratory fic for wataru's hair being canonically sentient. Have fun!

It's not everyday Keito and Wataru both has a day off at the same date, especially with Keito, as he just keep finding himself busy doing paperwork and managing unit business, as much as he hates getting busy he also hates the fact that it reduces the time he would have spent being around his lover, Hibiki Wataru. And with this rare chance, the universe aligns to keep them together for a whole day for once, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to just spend time with him, that is what he would have thought, if it wasn't for his brand new discovery of Wataru.

Today Wataru has kindly invited Keito to just spend time at his dorm, since the other members are not at the room, it would be a nice intimate time just for them both. Keito made himself comfortable in the living room, it's not his first time here, but the calming atmosphere of silence made it feel like it was another place, other times Wataru would act obnoxious as usual with the other roommates in the room, though he can be... a bit calmer if it was just the two of them together. Wataru started preparing Keito's tea, making sure to put energy drink instead of water for his lovely partner, when Keito walked into the kitchen just to see a mess of light blue hair twisting around tea bags, cabinets, and cups all around the room. Was he really this delirious? He swore he had at least 4 minutes of sleep the other night. 

"H-hibiki?" He calls for the hair mess, assuming it was his lover. A face turned from what seemed to be the core of the hair mess, or scalp, I guess, smiling with the familiar face. "Oh Keito-kun? It's almost ready, do you need anything else?" He asked. It  _ was _ Wataru, but at what cost? 

“What’s the matter, Keito-kun? Your face looks paler than ever” A lock of hair reached towards Keito’s chin and stroked it lightly, giving shivers down Keito’s spine. He lets out a little yelp of fear before averting his eyes.  _ Is this normal? Has he always used this... power of his? Have I just never noticed it? Hell, Is this just a dream?  _ He can keep questioning it, but it won’t let him get out of this situation, would it? Might as well just go along with it. 

As he was monologuing, the hair strands revert back to their usual, lifeless self, the one you would call hair instead of an abomination of a noodley mess. “Alright, I have successfully made our tea, let’s go back to the living room shall we?” Wataru brings a tray of normal looking tea and walks past Keito to the hallway. Keito, still sterned, decided to follow him as he really needed some drink from what show he had seen back then.

They sat down at the sofa, and Wataru started to talk about whatever he’s thinking at the moment, Although he’s sometimes quite pleased with Wataru’s banter, right now Keito can’t think of anything other than that incident that has happened several minutes beforehand. Keito took a good sip of his… tea? and took a glance at Wataru. His hair doesn’t seem to move, and he uses his hand to pick up his cup as well, was that actually just his imagination? Nonetheless, it would be weird to ask if it wasn’t the case, so he thought to let him do it again before saying anything. 

“Hibiki, can you get me more sugar?” He lures the long haired man to use his hair, surely with how comfortable he is seated he would use a more efficient way to grab them. “Oh, why of course, darling!” But unfortunately for Keito, he started to get up and walk towards the kitchen again, grabbing the sugar in a more common way to a man than he was expecting. “Damn it” Keito curses under his breath.

After several minutes have passed Keito still hasn’t gotten calmer out of his curiosity of that hair, and decided to try one more time. He carefully took his spoon and dropped it just far enough that it’s under Wataru’s half of the table. Wataru looked down to see what made the loud noise of a spoon being dropped. “Hibiki, can you grab my spoon for me?” Keito asked again. “Oh? It’s not like you to be so clumsy today, Keito-kun.” He reaches down underneath the table, once again grabbing it with his hand instead of hair. Keito sighed in defeat, if he were to try one more time surely Wataru would notice and ask what’s going on, maybe he should just wait for another opportunity.

“Why the long face, Keito-kun?” The other man asked him, and as soon as he was about to lift his head, there it was, a lock of hair floated right from Wataru’s head to brush his cheek. If it was a usual thing, he would be quite pleased with the kind gesture of concern, but no, it wasn’t a usual thing, so it’s questionable what that feeling was, but what’s more important right now is that there’s enough proof for Keito to mention  _ this _ to Wataru.

“Say, has it always been mobile?” Keito coughed and finally start on the topic. 

“Oh? What is?” Wataru tilt his head, confused.

“T-that, the hair, have you always been able to control it like that?” He nudged his head towards the single lock of hair that has been next to him the whole time. 

“Ah! Yes I have been gifted with this power ever since my own birth, albeit i never use it in public as I feel like people would be terrified of it, i usually use it when I’m at home or for my magic tricks, that’s a secret though!” He winked at Keito.

That… didn't help anything, but it did explain the situation, so Keito will take it. He’s more surprised someone like Wataru would be so considerate about this, he would imagine him just going to the world and surprise everyone he meets with his sentient hair. Well that’s already one surprise for someone, maybe this should be the reason he is part of the oddballs group.

“Well, honestly I don’t see anything wrong with you showing it to people, you’re already odd enough and it might even be another charm point of yours.” What is he talking about, of course it would be bad, not only would it riles up any possible conspiracy enthusiasts out there, he would also be associated to someone who has tentacles for hair, well it’s not really tentacles, if Wataru actually has tentacles for hair that would be terrifying. He’s just trying to start a conversation at this point. 

“You’d think so? That’s so nice of you to say that, do i have a lot of charm already then?” Wataru teased, “Oh shut it” Keito goes back for another sip of tea. “Well, I thought it would be a nice little secret we have, you know, just the two of us.” Wataru replied while more strands of hair started flying towards his body. 

“H-how flattering you are” Keito averted his eyes as his face turned a tad bit red. Hair or not, Wataru still knows how to make him slightly warm inside, “I guess this is fine” Keito thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state this is my first independent fic and it end up kinda cute I'm sorry if I misinterpreted their characters or something I haven't read enstars stories


End file.
